Kyle Harrison
Kyle Harrison(born March 7, 1980) was the Prime Minister of the Harrison family from 1992 to 2013 and the uncle of Jacob Harrison(who is me). In the parallel universe that split from ours on December 21 2012, he died in on December 18, 2013. Early Life Kyle Harrison was the youngest son of a family of 5. One of his older brother’s Michael Harrison helped defeat the Goblin King in 1981 and went on other adventures. Kyle grew up watching the animations of the adventures and playing Mario games. As he grew older he wrongly thougt that Michael’s adventures were creative fiction and not actually real. He was proven wrong in 2011. Prime Minister of the Harrison Family Since 1942, Kyle’s old great uncle Larry Harrison organized family events and held family meetings and after his death in 1992, the family members realized he was like a prime minister. Kyle Harrison used the money he got from doing jobs workimg for neighbors to bribe his family members to elect him prime minister and during family meetings he bribed them to do things the way he wanted. He therefore became dictator of the Harrison family. Discovery of the Mushroom Kingdom In 2011, one of Kyle Harrison’s friends married a widow who was the mother of Nerdy from the Mario fan club and lived in the Mushroom Kingdom. His friend told him about the Mushroom Kingdom. Working With Nerdy of the Mario Fan Club He began working with Nerdy of the Mario Fan Club on a plan to weaken the Koopa Empire. In October 2011, they took advantage of the fact that Ludwig was upset at Bowser for hiding his true parentage and wanted to overthrow him as revenge. Kyle Harrison using his chemistry skills and Nerdy using his biology skills created a clone army of Stormtroopers to lead a coup against Bowser. To prevent resistance to his rule, Ludwig had his family members imprisoned. Kyle Harrison and Nerdy knew that Larry Koopas friends from Earth who didn’t know that Larry was a Koopa disguised as a human, Peter Andrews, Shawn Jackson, and Jacob Harrison were planning to trick or treat with Larry and show up at his Earth house wondering where he is. There they as well as David Charlton and Luke Bell who were also investigating saw King Boo who explained to them the situation of Ludwig, and asked them to help Bowser gain back his rightful throne. Peter, Shawn, and Jacob were willing to save their friend and also Luke Bell, and David Charlton were rivals with Larry, Peter, Shawn, and Jacob, they were willing to help knowing that helping overthrow Ludwig would further weaken the Koopa Empire. They freed Bowser, Bowser Jr, and the Koopalings and they all battled Ludwig and won. Nerdy and his friend Josh showed up explaining to him their master plan. Luke Bell and David Charlton joined them. Nerdy and Josh were about to kill Bowser Jr with a blaster but Ludwig jumped in front of the blaster to have Jr’s life so he died instead. Next plan to defeat the Koopa Empire The blaster was built to trap Ludwig’s ghost in it. On June 25 2013, In the universe that split from ours in 2012, Kyle Harrison met with Degenerator who told him to make a blog post on a website called Fantendo so Fantendo users would join him forming the Fantendavengers to help defeat Bowser, Bowser Jr, and the Koopalings. After doing so, the blaster trapped the ghosts of Bowser, Bowser Jr, and the Koopalings. Kyle Harrison released the spirits into him becoming Csotkfakh which stands for Combined Soul of the Koopa Family and Kyle Harrison. He therefore became King of the Koopa Empire and offered a peace treaty with the Interdimensional Democratic Union. However since he wanted to continue occupying the territories on Earth that were part of the Koopa Roman Empire, the IDU rejected his peace offer and the war continued. Category:Ultimate Toad Gamer 13 Category:Super Mario Category:Star Wars Category:2017